As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of computer systems have emerged. One of the new categories of computer systems is the “palmtop” computer system. A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and can be “palm-sized.” Most palmtop computer systems are used to implement various Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer and electronic notepads, to name a few.
While these palm sized computers (“palmtop” computers) have dramatically reduced size when compared to a desktop or notebook computer, the user might often like to be able to perform many of the same types of functions performed using physically larger and more powerful computers. One way to accomplish this, as described in accordance with the present invention, is to use the palmtop computer to control the functions of a more powerful computer.
The term “Trojan horse” generally refers to a computer program that hides its true function within another computer program or data. Computer viruses often rely on such programming techniques to infiltrate a computer system and cause mischief. Many such computer programs have been developed to function as computer viruses, and many of them utilize email functions to hide the true purpose of the program.